Trop chaud ?
by Shadowsanji
Summary: Sanji boude, et Zoro essaie de se faire pardonner ? Ou de se le faire ?... Résumé nul, mais venez lire ! LEMON chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

**Trop chaud ?**

_Salut mes fidèles lectrices ! ... Comment ça j'en ai pas ? ... Bon ben, bonjour mes toutes nouvelles lectrices ^^' !_

_Ceci est ma toute première fic, alors soyez indulgentes... ou pas !_

_Rating M pour cause de saignement de nez au chapitre 2 !_

_Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent, mais Oda-sama voulait bien m'offrir Sanji pour mon anniversaire..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une semaine. Ca fait maintenant une semaine que Sanji refuse d'adresser la parole au bretteur. Ce dernier a bien essayé de réengager la conversation, par les petites provocations qui le font d'habitude partir au quart de tour, mais rien à faire, le blond est trop buté. Il s'obstine à l'ignorer et à l'esquiver chaque fois que le vert se met en travers de son chemin.

Tout ça parce que l'épéiste a critiqué sa cuisine un jour où le cuistot était particulièrement mal luné. Et encore, il avait juste râlé que son assiette était trop chaude. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mais le coq n'est pas un chat. Plutôt un canard hyper rancunier.

Alors depuis une semaine, il n'appelle plus Zoro pour les repas, et se contente de déposer son assiette au pied du mât (il ne peut quand même pas le laisser mourir de faim), dans lequel il shoote un grand coup, histoire de secouer toute la vigie et de réveiller le bretteur en douceur.

Inutile de préciser que le temps de récupérer son repas, celui-ci est glacé. Il pourrait presque entendre le blond railler : « Pas trop chaud cette fois ? ».

Mais là, Zoro en a marre. Marre d'être réveillé par le tremblement de terre causé par un Love-Cook trop nerveux, marre de manger froid et séparé du reste de l'équipage... Tout simplement marre de ne plus passer de temps avec le blond.

Parce que Zoro ne nourrit pas que de la rivalité envers son nakama, et ça il l'a compris depuis un moment. Alors son mutisme forcé commence franchement à lui courir sur le haricot !

Cette fois, le vert a décidé de coincer le cuistot pour régler le problème une fois pour toutes. Et si on pouvait en venir aux mains, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Ca leur permettrait de se défouler tous les deux.

Le destin semble jouer en sa faveur, car l'équipage vient d'arriver sur une nouvelle île et Luffy insiste pour qu'ils aillent dîner en ville. Le destin, ou plutôt cette sorcière de Nami, qui désigne vite fait l'épéiste et le coq pour garder le navire, « et-on-ne-discute-pas-sinon-je-triple-votre-dette ».

Le bretteur râle pour faire bonne figure, mais au fond ça arrange bien ses plans. S'ils sont tous les deux seuls sur le bateau, Sourcil en Vrille ne pourra pas se servir de ses mellorines pour se défiler.

Le voilà justement qui exécute sa ridicule danse de l'anguille en clamant un « Oui Nami chériiiiie », puis il file s'enfermer dans sa cuisine, prétextant une vaisselle urgente. L'autre s'installe dans la vigie pour pouvoir le surveiller à son aise.

Le reste de l'équipage prend congé, histoire d'aller causer la pagaille en ville. S'ensuit alors le même rituel que les autres jours : l'assiette déposée au pied du mât, le coup de pied à réveiller les morts, mais cette fois l'épéiste ne dort pas. Et enfin le blond va se coucher. A peine a-t-il poussé la porte de la chambre des garçons, que le vert saute de la vigie et le suit.

Il ouvre silencieusement la porte et trouve le cuistot de dos (« Mauvais choix, Cook ») en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Il n'entend pas, sûrement plongé dans ses pensées ou ruminant sa rage, le bretteur qui s'approche de lui à pas de loup...

**~/~/~**

Une semaine. Ca fait une semaine que Tête de Cactus a insulté sa cuisine. Alors, tout fier cuistot qu'il est, il s'est vengé. Le bretteur ne s'excusant toujours pas, et le coq ne pardonnant pas, ça fait une semaine que ça dure...

Tout ça à cause de la foutue fierté du vert ! Bien sûr, Sanji aurait pu s'abstenir d'envenimer la situation, mais il n'y avait pas que ça...

Il tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il finit sa vaisselle imaginaire [_ils mangent en ville, souvenez-vous, alors pas de vaisselle à faire !_], puis se livre à sa tentative quotidienne de déracinement du mât, et enfin entre dans la chambre des garçons.

Ca fait quelques temps que le blond sent que son nakama se rapproche de lui. Dans leurs combats quotidiens, où ils sont tellement en symbiose qu'ils devinent les coups de l'autre. Mais aussi certains soirs, où le Marimo le rejoint avec quelques bouteilles. Ils s'assoient alors sur le pont pour boire et discuter, comme le feraient deux personnes normales qui ne passent pas leur journée à essayer de s'étriper.

Sanji se surprend à apprécier ces moments de calme avec le bretteur, alors qu'il devrait le détester, comme tout bon rival. Du coup il ne sait plus trop quoi penser...

Et quand Face de Cresson a critiqué son plat, ça l'a blessé bien plus que ça n'aurait dû. Alors le cuistot a décrété que le vert n'était qu'un parfait crétin, que ce n'était pas prêt de changer, et qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se torturer les méninges pour lui !

On connaît la suite...

Il en est là de ses réflexions, déboutonnant sa chemise dans la chambre des garçons [_ça rime ! Ok, je vais me pendre..._], lorsqu'il se sent tiré violemment en arrière. Il perd l'équilibre et se retrouve allongé sur un matelas...

**~/~/~  
**

Zoro, profitant de l'inattention du coq, saisit le col de sa chemise à moitié ouverte, le tire en arrière, et le fait trébucher pour qu'il retombe sur le lit à côté de lui. Le temps que le blond retrouve ses esprits, il en profite pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, coince ses jambes entre les siennes pour lui interdire toutes représailles, et bloque ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec une seule main.

Puis il annonce très calmement :

- Faut qu'on parle, Sourcil en Vrille.

Ledit sourcil se fronce au-dessus d'un œil bleu qui le fusille du regard.

- Teme ! Lâche-moi tout de suite, Face de Cactus ! hurle le cook, se débattant comme il peut.

- Tiens, t'as enfin retrouvé ta langue ? raille Zoro en le regardant se démener pour se libérer.

Le cuistot grogne méchamment, puis arrête de bouger et se tait, le visage caché par ses cheveux.

L'épéiste soupire longuement. Quel gamin !

- T'en as pas marre de faire la gueule pour rien, Ero-Cook ?

- La ferme ! C'est pas pour rien, c'est parce que l'imbécile de plante verte que tu es est incapable d'apprécier les plats d'un grand chef et que...

- Mais j'ai même pas critiqué ta cuisine ! s'énerve le bretteur qui n'apprécie pas de se faire traiter de plante verte.

- ... Et puis d'abord je fais pas la gueule ! conclut le blond, à court d'arguments. Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit !

- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé, refuse le vert. Et il ressert sa prise sur les poignets de son prisonnier.

Le blond recommence alors à gigoter dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de son adversaire. Mais ils savent tous les deux que c'est inutile, car Zoro l'emporte toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de force brute. Surtout que la technique de combat de Sanji repose uniquement sur ses jambes, et que pour l'instant, elles sont fermement immobilisées.

Le cuistot finit par épuiser ses forces, et s'arrête, à bout de souffle. Zoro observe alors le corps de son nakama étendu sous lui, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux (l'œil) mi-clos, le souffle court, les joues rouges, la chemise entrouverte laissant voir sa peau pâle...

Et là, c'est comme un plomb qui saute, un neurone qui déserte, une petite lumière qui s'éteint dans l'esprit du Marimo. Il oublie la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre, et ne voit plus que ce corps couché sous lui...

* * *

_Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce début ?_

_Et comme je suis trop sympa _(ben voyons)_, je vous poste le chapitre 2 en même temps ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Rebonjour ! Je vous ai manqué ?_

_Non ?... Bon, ben je me tais alors..._

_Et comme promis (malgré quelques problèmes informatiques), voici le lemon tant attendu !_

_Les 2 tourtereaux ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

L'épéiste avance sa main libre vers le torse du blond et écarte les pans de sa chemise. Le cuistot, encore essoufflé, ne comprend pas tout de suite. Mais lorsque son nakama commence à effleurer ses tétons, il rougit violemment et le rappelle à l'ordre :

- O... Oï ! Tu fais quoi là ?! Retire ta main de...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bretteur écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune douceur. Il gémit de surprise et tente de se libérer du contact buccal, mais il a soudain trop chaud, et les lèvres de Zoro et sa main sur son torse commencent à lui tourner la tête...

Au bout de quelques secondes, il réussit finalement à se détourner et articule d'une voix un peu rauque :

- Ar... Arrête Marimo ! Ca... Ca va pas, non ?!

- Donne-moi une seule raison d'arrêter, susurre le vert en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

- Euh, je... Tu... Je ne... veux pas... C'est trop...

- Hum, t'es pas très convaincant, dis donc, ricane l'épéiste avec un sourire carnassier.

Il abandonne son torse pour saisir son menton, le force à tourne la tête, et s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres. Le coq grogne de mécontentement. Le baiser se fait alors plus doux, puis une langue humide vient lécher ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Le blond la garde obstinément fermée, il se sent déjà assez humilié comme ça !

La main qui retenait son menton le relâche alors, descend le long de son cou, caresse son torse pâle, et brusquement lui pince le téton gauche.

Le cuistot pousse un petit cri de surprise, et le vert, qui n'attendait que ça, se jette avidement sur sa bouche, introduit sa langue dans la brèche et entraîne sa compagne de jeu dans un ballet langoureux et sauvage.

Sanji laisse échapper un gémissement. Le baiser est tellement... enivrant, il a du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, et il a trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud... Alors, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il commence à répondre timidement à l'échange.

Zoro profite de cet abandon de sa victime pour finir de déboutonner sa chemise et il lui attache les poignets avec, histoire d'avoir les mains libres. Lorsqu'il interrompt le baiser, ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle. Le vert laisse le temps à son nakama de reprendre un peu ses esprits pendant qu'il retire à son tour son tee-shirt.

Le blond contemple d'un air rêveur les muscles bronzés du bretteur au-dessus de lui, se rendant compte pour la première fois à quel point il est bien roulé. Puis il réalise ce que le vert a fait de sa chemise, et commence un peu à s'inquiéter. Il gigote dans l'espoir de s'en défaire, mais finalement il n'a pas envie de la déchirer [_Tu parles d'une excuse ^^_].

A la place, il essaye de convaincre la Tête d'Algue qui se penche à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser :

- Hum, Marimo... C'est pas... C'est pas une bonne idée, tu sais... On devrait arrêter là... commence-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Zoro interrompt son mouvement, et observe le corps de coq, comme s'il réfléchissait à la proposition. Puis un grand sourire sadique vient naître sur ses lèvres :

- Tu sais que t'es vachement sexy quand t'as peur, Ero-Cook ?

- Hein ?!

L'épéiste recommence alors à lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille, ce qui arrache au blond un gémissement de plaisir. Aussitôt il rougit violemment, mortifié d'avoir émis un bruit pareil.

Le vert rigole, puis lui murmure à l'oreille :

- T'en fais pas, ce sera pas le dernier...

Puis il continue sa délicieuse torture, léchant son cou, caressant son torse, mordillant ses tétons, pour le soumettre complètement à sa domination.

Le cook, quant à lui, se mord les lèvres, retenant du mieux qu'il peut les sons si peu virils que provoquent chez lui les attentions de son tortionnaire. Mais il ne peut retenir un petit cri aigu lorsqu'il sent une main baladeuse se poser sur son entrejambe.

- N... Non, a... arrête, pas là... articule-t-il avec difficulté tandis que le bretteur fait lentement coulisser sa braguette.

- J'ai remarqué que tu commençais à être à l'étroit là-dedans, explique-t-il gentiment, avant de baisser son pantalon d'un coup sec.

Le caleçon ne tarde pas à subir le même sort. Zoro contemple alors la virilité dressée de son partenaire.

- Et puis mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'arrêter, Love-Cook...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il titille le gland **(1) **du blond avec son petit doigt. Celui-ci retient de justesse un gémissement et se cambre. Avec un sourire carnassier devant sa réaction, le vert commence à donner des petits coups de langue sur sa verge, puis à la lécher de haut en bas.

Sanji tente désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais ses neurones buguent à chaque coup de langue du bretteur. Soudain il pousse un hoquet de surprise : Zoro vient de prendre son érection en entier dans sa bouche. Il commence des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, tandis que le blond respire de plus en plus fort. Il n'a déjà plus la force de résister et ne retient même plus ses gémissements.

Il finit par se libérer dans un cri dans la bouche de son nakama. Nullement dégouté, ce dernier avale la semence de son amant et remonte l'embrasser pour lui faire partager.

Epuisé, le blond grogne pour la forme, et tente encore une fois de le raisonner :

- Hmm... Zoro, j'en peux plus... On arrête... Haann ?!

Le vert lui introduit deux doigts dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de protester davantage.

- Lèche.

Le ton ne souffre aucune réplique, alors le Love-Cook lèche docilement ses doigts. L'épéiste récupère sa main et la dirige vers le bassin de sa victime, puis lui titille le nombril, histoire de le concentrer sur autre chose. Enfin, il introduit un index dans l'intimité du blond.

Le cuistot pousse un cri de douleur, que le bretteur musèle en l'embrassant. Il attend que l'autre se soit un peu calmé, puis il rajoute le deuxième doigt. Cette fois Sanji se tortille pour échapper aux deux intrus qu'il sent lui déchirer le bas du dos. Le vert lui détache les poignets, libérant en même temps sa bouche pour le laisser respirer.

Puis il effectue des mouvements de ciseaux, en tâtonnant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Enfin il touche un point qui arrache au blond un cri de plaisir pur. Zoro retire alors ses doigts, et écarte ses genoux du cook, positionnant sa verge devant l'anneau de chair.

Le cuistot déglutit, appréhendant ce qui va suivre, mais il lance à son partenaire un regard déterminé. La douleur l'a sorti de l'état second dans lequel l'avait plongé le plaisir, mais il se dit que maintenant qu'ils en sont là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Le bretteur l'empale avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Malgré ça, le blond ne peut retenir un hurlement. Lorsqu'il est entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, il s'arrête et se retient de le prendre sauvagement, attentif à l'inconfort de son amant. Sanji s'est cramponné au matelas en haletant, les yeux fermés. Il a l'impression que le Marimo vient de le trancher en deux. Au bout d'un temps qui paraît infini au vert, il donne un petit coup de rein pour lui faire signe de continuer.

Zoro ne se fait pas prier. Il se retire presque entièrement, avant de rentrer d'un coup sec. Le cook pousse alors un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il commence alors à le pilonner, leur arrachant à tous les deux des cris de plaisir pur. Dans un dernier coup de rein, ils se libèrent en même temps.

Le bretteur se retire doucement, puis s'écroule sur le lit à côté du blond. Tous les deux tentent de reprendre leur souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Zoro se penche vers son nakama pour lui voler un baiser. Puis il murmure avec un petit sourire pervers :

- Finalement, j'aime bien quand c'est chaud...

Sanji esquisse un sourire :

- Je dois prendre ça comme une excuse ?

- Si tu veux...

- Hmm, c'est pas suffisant... ajoute-t-il avec une mine boudeuse. Si tu veux te faire pardonner...

Le vert attend la suite, un peu anxieux.

- ... La prochaine fois tu seras en-dessous !

Le blond lui lance un sourire triomphant avant de se blottir contre lui. Zoro ne proteste pas. Après tout, il a déjà réussi à décrocher une « prochaine fois » ! Et puis, dans le feu de l'action, un changement de place est si vite arrivé...

* * *

**(1)**_ dédicace à mon petit frère Shôma, il se reconnaîtra ^^ !_

_Des compliments ? Des remarques ? Des pierres à me jeter ? Des cordes pour me pendre ?_

_REVIEWS !_


End file.
